1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer desktop applications.
2. Background Art
Computer users desire applications that are easy to use and that solve their particular problems with as little effort on their part as possible. Attaining this ideal situation is a challenge for application developers, because matching a particular problem precisely with an application requires customization. The more customizable that an application is, the more complicated that a user interface for the application will likely become. Accordingly, customizable applications become more complex, and thus become more complicated to configure and use. Furthermore, the performance of customizable applications can suffer as their complexity increases.
A desktop application is an example type of computer application that presents a user interface. Desktop application developers currently must choose between serving a few users very well with simpler, single-purpose applications, or serving larger numbers of users relatively less well with more powerful, customizable multi-purpose applications that are more complex to configure and use.
What is desired is a way of allowing template developers to deliver large numbers of simpler, easier to use applications that avoid the size and performance difficulties of configurable applications, while reducing the effort required to produce each individual application.